


The President's Son and His New Bodyguard

by teecup_angel



Series: Eren, The President's Son [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prom, Rough Sex, president'sson!Eren, secretservice!Levi, slight ReinerxEren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a politician’s son means having to be someone everyone wanted to see and not who you really are. Eren had lived his entire life doing whatever his father needed him to do to further his political career and he was fine with that. </p><p>Then a week after Grisha became the president, Eren gets a new bodyguard who will become his downfall.</p><p>Prequel of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1686761/chapters/3586061"> The President’s Son and His Boyfriend Bodyguard.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I like him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoheichou/gifts).



> The usual warning applies:  
> 1 unbeta’ed  
> 2 a bit short… kinda  
> 3 Eren has amber/gold/yellow eyes as usual  
> 4 This entire work is written in 3rd POV but focuses on Eren’s side of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets introduced to his new bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have announced, here is the prequel to The President’s Son and His Bodyguard Boyfriend~ This is definitely shorter than its sequel but I hope you guys enjoy this~

Eren was a senior in high school when his father became president. His father had been a politician even before Eren was born. He grew listening and obeying every order his father had. 

He learned to play the piano and the violin when all he wanted to do was to play Hide and Seek with his best friend. People liked seeing a talented child. 

He learned how to smile cutely and innocently in front of the camera when all he wanted was to throw mud or rocks at them and run as far away as possible. People loved seeing his cute smile in magazines and newspaper. 

He learned how to ride a horse when all he wanted was to get a motorcycle license. People wanted to see something regal, not something that can be deemed as a sign of being a bad boy because they like stereotyping shit. 

He learned ways in making simple understandable mistakes in exams when he actually knew the answers to all of questions. People didn’t want a genius son of a rich man. 

Eren had spent his entire nineteen years of existence playing the perfect role of the ‘average’ politician’s son because that was what the populace wants. 

He was the perfect president’s son, an average young man who knew how the populace felt and the son who honored all of his absent father’s wishes. 

Then a week after his father’s victory speech, Eren met the man who would cause his downfall. 

“So you’re getting a new bodyguard.” Hannes announced as Eren stepped out of his room wearing a long sleeve black shirt which was too big on him that his right shoulder was left bare and a pair of red boxer shorts. 

Eren rubbed his eye as he mumbled, “Good morning to you too, old man.” 

“Morning, Eren.” Hannes replied with a smirk. He lightly smacked Eren’s thigh with the rolled up newspaper he was holding and said, “At least wear some pants before leaving your room. Just imagine the roar of the public if some paparazzi bastard got a shot of you like that.” 

Eren groaned and dropped on the couch. He rested his legs on the coffee table and replied in a lazy tone, “As if Secret Service would let paparazzi inside this place. This place is like Stormcage right now and, unfortunately, I’m no River.” 

“I’m going to assume you just made a reference to one of the shows you love watching and not comment on that.” Hannes retorted with a shrug. He sat next to Eren and said, “Seriously, put some pants on, Eren.” 

Eren groaned and leaned away from Hannes as he mumbled, “It’s too early in the morning and I’m not going anywhere…” 

“Smith’s going to introduce you to your new bodyguard and your mother will kill me if she hears you greeted Smith and your new bodyguard in a very seductive get-up.” Hannes explained with an exasperated sigh. 

Eren raised an eyebrow and asked with a teasing smile, “You think I’m seductive?” 

Hannes chuckled and smacked Eren’s thigh lightly with his rolled up newspaper once more as he retorted, “Oh, yeah. If you were a girl, I would be popping a boner right now. Now, put some pants on before they get here.” 

“Oh, that’s disgusting.” Eren sneered as he pushed Hannes away. He shivered as he complained, “Thanks, old man. Now I have a mental image of you getting a boner.” 

Hannes laughed out loud as Eren got up and began walking back to his room. Eren closed the door to his room and walked towards the closet. He took out the first piece of shirt and pair of pants he managed to get hold of and didn’t bother to check if they even matched. He threw them to his unmade bed and walked towards his private bathroom. Eren took off his clothes, rolled them to a ball and threw them to the laundry basket. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth afterwards. He left the bathroom naked, drying his hair with a towel. 

“You are not wearing this.” 

“Holy fuck!!! MIKASA!!!” Eren hurriedly wrapped the towel around his waist as he stared at his adopted older sister with wide surprised eyes. 

“This…” Mikasa showed him the shirt he had randomly placed on his bed. It was a sleeveless black shirt with the Latin exorcism incantation and ends with the words ‘Adios, Bitch’ written in front and the anti-possession symbol at the back. Mikasa shook her head as she said, “… is too fanboy.” 

“And you look like you have a hot date.” Eren retorted as he stared at Mikasa’s flattering black dress, tan jacket and black high heels. Eren rolled his eyes and said with a sigh, “It’s not like I’m going outside, sis. I’m just staying here and maybe play MvM with Armin later.” 

“You’re joining us for lunch with the French ambassador and his family.” Mikasa announced as she searched his closet for a nicer shirt. 

“And spend two hours or more with horse-face? Not gonna happen, Mikasa.” Eren shook his head as he glared at his sister. 

She threw a piece of clothing right at his face as she said, “This is not negotiable, Eren. We’re now the president’s family and we have to make public appearances everywhere with dad for a while. If we’re lucky, we might be able to get back to being in the shadows after a month. But, for now, suck it up.” 

She walked towards Eren and kissed his forehead before she whispered, “This sucks, I know. I had to accompany mom to this charity event last night and I almost jumped off the balcony just to get away.” 

Eren chuckled and patted her shoulder as he said in a joking manner, “It’s for a good cause, sis.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love charity events. I just don’t like talking to people who fake everything.” Eren flinched at that but, luckily, Mikasa didn’t notice. Mikasa shrugged and patted Eren’s arm as she said, “Now go wear that. I’ll be waiting for you outside with Hannes.” 

Eren sighed and replied in a resigned tone, “Fine.” 

As Mikasa was about to open the door, Eren called out, “Mikasa.” 

“Hm?” 

“Don’t enter my room without permission again, sis.” 

Mikasa smirked as she opened the door and replied, “Only if you remember to lock your door, little brother.” 

Eren chuckled and shook his head as his sister left his room, locking his door. He quickly dressed in plain black boxers and put on a pair of faded out jeans that, if he was being honest, nicely hugged his ass. He frowned at the plain buttoned short-sleeved black shirt Mikasa had picked. He walked towards his closet and quickly grabbed a simple short-sleeved white shirt. He wore the white shirt first before putting on the black shirt. He didn’t bother to button the black shirt and grabbed his favorite necklace from his bedside table. 

It was a gold large key that his father had given him on his ninth birthday. Apparently, it was the skeleton key for his great grandfather’s house. The house didn’t exactly survive the Second World War and his father had left it to ruins. They still own the lot though. 

Eren treasured the key because it was one of the few things his father had given him personally. 

He put on a pair of white sneakers before he walked out of his room and grinned at Mikasa’s slight glare. Mikasa sighed and shook her head as she wrapped her favorite red scarf around her neck. Hannes grinned as he said, “Nice timing, Eren. Your new bodyguard just arrived.” 

Eren turned his attention towards Hannes and saw two other men with Hannes. One of them was a tall blond man who Eren already had been introduced to. He was the current head of Uniformed Division’s White House Branch of Secret Service and his name was Erwin Smith. 

Eren mentally calls him Captain America. 

“It’s nice seeing you again, Mr. Smith.” Eren said with a smile as he walked towards them. He reached out his hand and Erwin shook it firmly. 

“And you must be my new bodyguard.” Eren turned to look at the man next to Erwin. He had black hair and was shorter than everyone in the room. His lips were curved to a slight frown and his grey eyes stared at Eren with an emotion akin to… wariness? 

“Ah, yes. Eren, this is Levi Magnolia.” Erwin introduced as he patted Levi’s shoulder, “He transferred from CIA a month ago.” 

“CIA? Wow.” Eren grinned as he asked, “Ever saved our country before, Mr. Magnolia?” 

“Too many fucking times.” Levi replied in a deadpan tone. 

“Oh?” Eren raised an eyebrow and Erwin cleared his throat. 

“And are all highly classified.” Erwin’s smile oozed with charm as he said, “Very black ops, you see?” 

“Of course. Some things are better left hidden in the dark.” Eren nodded at Erwin before turning to look at Levi. He reached out his hand to Levi as he said, “It’s nice meeting you, Mr. Magnolia. Let’s get along, okay?” 

Levi glared at Eren and he slapped his hand away before he said, “Cut the crap, brat. I’m just here to protect your scrawny ass so there’s no need to show me your fake goody-two-shoes act.” 

“Levi…” Erwin said his name in a warning tone at the same time Mikasa shouted, “How dare you-!” 

Whatever they plan to say was cut short by Eren’s chuckle. They both stared at Eren, Erwin with curious eyes and Mikasa with worried eyes. Eren grinned at Levi and announced, “I like you.” 

Hannes smirked and mumbled, “Well… this is going to be fun…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be fast-paced since this was actually meant to be a one-shot but it just got… a bit too long (in my chapter flow) and I decided to split it to four chapters instead.


	2. Oh. How unfortunate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming the president's son is taking a toll on Eren. Oh. And prom night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 58 for the first chapter?! You guys are awesome!!!!!
> 
> Warning for this chapter:  
> 1 slight other Eren pairing (most obviously Reiner)  
> 2 focuses on narrative background of Eren  
> 3 Eren… came out kind of a slut… (well… it’s a guilty kink of mine, anyway)  
> 4 SMUT!!!! (please refer to additional tags for more information XD)

Being the president's son was a fucking torture. He spent his entire life as a politician's son. He had been a mayor's son, a governor's son, a senator's son and a vice-president's son but all of them paled in comparison to the pressure of being a president's son. Weeks of appearance with Grisha, smiling and acting happy, turned into months. His attendance was a mess. His grades were falling slightly, moving him from average to below average. He had to stop purposely answering the wrong answers and had to rely to Armin's notes because he barely had time to read their big-ass textbooks. He didn't even have any more time to catch up on the currently on-going series he was watching which fucking sucked. 

Eren was so fucking tired of smiling and acting happy that he started dreading waking up. 

That's when his new bodyguard did something incredibly... brave. 

He let Eren sleep in. 

And, by sleep in, Eren meant Levi had fucking turned off all of his alarms, turned off his phone, practically threaten to break all of Hannes' bones if he tries to wake Eren up and lock every entrance into Eren's room and conjoining living room where Levi and Hannes guarded. 

Hannes was a voluntary accomplice all throughout the entire thing. 

Levi had even gone as far as tell everyone that Eren wasn't feeling well (which wasn’t necessarily a lie). Mikasa had tried to get inside out of concern for Eren but Levi had been adamant on keeping the door lock. Grisha was pressed on time so Mikasa was unable to stay any longer. 

Eren woke up in the afternoon, feeling refresh and slightly confused. He had been more than surprised when he learned what Levi had done. Of course, Eren took the chance Levi had presented gladly and spent the day catching up on his series (as if Eren would use such a rare precious time to study. Pppffftt. Eren had his priorities straight). 

And that one incident started a domino effect both Eren and Levi did not anticipate. 

Eren started faking sickness to get away. When he couldn't get away, he would find a safe quiet place wherever they were and stay there to hide. He started bringing portable game consoles or his tablet to play or watch or study. If that proved to be too conspicuous, Eren used his phone instead. Sometimes, he just plugged in his earbuds and lied on a bed, a couch or even the hard floor if it looked clean enough and closed his eyes. 

Levi would always find him. Sometimes he let Eren stay in the room, standing in one corner silently. Sometimes, when Eren's presence was necessary, he would simply say "Time's up, brat. Hell's calling you back." in a deadpan voice that Eren had gotten used to. 

The funniest part was Levi’s obvious disgust whenever he found Eren lying on the floor or the carpet. Sometimes, he would wake Eren up with a disgusted “get up, brat. The floor is as dirty as a pigsty.” Other times, Eren would wake up in a couch or a bed inside a different room with a blanket draped over his body. 

And then there were those rare times where Levi would silently give him hints on where to hide. It could be a brief glance in a room, a soft push to the right direction or even a bored 'the greenhouse is empty today, huh' comment he would direct to Hannes while Eren was in earshot. 

Eren took it. He took every chance he could get. He was so used to the choking lifestyle of a politician’s good son. That taste of relaxing laziness had corrupted him. 

Eren didn't know how sick he was of this lifestyle until he got a taste of what he could have. 

His father was too busy to reprehend Eren. 

His mother was too kind to force her son. 

Mikasa was starting her first year in college. She was exempted from following their father as soon as finals were coming but that also meant she was too busy to check on Eren. She still tried to message or to call him every day to check up on him. Of course, Eren didn’t want to worry her during her busiest time so he lied and said everything was alright. 

That's when prom night started creeping along and Eren was forced to attend it. He would have rather stayed at home, eating a whole galloon of ice cream while having a slasher film marathon than go to the prom. 

It was a coping mechanism he developed early on. If he ever felt murderous or angry, he would watch slasher films or series (or any movie/series where a lot of people die) and Eren had spent the last month wanting to murder every single person in the events he had to go… except his mother and Mikasa… and Hannes… and Levi… 

He might have homicidal tendencies but he wasn’t suicidal. Levi could most definitely kill him with one hand and blindfolded. 

… Eren was slightly worried about his sanity considering he did not make an exception to his own father…

Unfortunately, he still had an image to maintain. Going to the prom with a nice girl was good press for the president. 

He couldn't back out of the prom so he did the next best thing. 

He went to prom by himself. 

It was by choice. If he wanted a date, he could have easily gotten Mina to go with him. Mina was a good friend and Eren knew she had a crush on him. She was also plain looking. Well, she was pretty but in a normal way, not the drop-dead gorgeous way. Mina was Eren's first choice for publicity. People liked seeing them together because she was normal like them. They never officially stated they were dating. Eren had made it clear to Mina he chose her because she was fun to be with and he was comfortable with her. She had agreed because she was a good friend and she wanted to know if what she was feeling for Eren was just a crush or if it was something more. 

Prom night was the night Mina told him that it was just a crush and that she was going to go out with Thomas but she would be more than happy to be his publicity date anytime he needed it. She had joked it was because Eren brought her to the most interesting places and always paid for everything. Eren had laughed at that, happy that Mina finally realized how smitten Thomas was for her (Eren knew since they were sophomores and he had rooted for Thomas). Eren was happy for her. He feared that he would lose Mina's friendship if she told him it wasn't just a crush. He would have been obligated to reject her. 

He didn't want to lead Mina on into thinking he thought of her in a romantic sense. 

Eren never held any romantic inclinations for anyone. 

Sexual inclination, on the other hand, was a different story. 

Eren was... adventurous in that sense. Sex was sex. Eren never mistook lust for love. He heard all about the telltale signs of love. He never experience that butterfly feeling in his stomach when he was thinking of someone. He never had that giddy feeling when he was with someone. 

He had only felt the uncomfortable tightness of his jeans when he was feeling frisky. He had only felt that insistent desire to get into someone's pants. 

And Eren acted upon it. He had gotten it on with girls and boys. Gender didn't matter. If they caught Eren's eyes, he would try to get what he wants. If they didn't want him, Eren simply moved on. Physical contact wasn't exactly a necessity to him. It was... an activity Eren did anytime he wanted to. 

Maybe that's how he ended up inside a truck parked in a desolated clearing overseeing a lake, getting a French kiss from his high school’s quarterback, Reiner Braun. 

It was so fucking cliché Eren would have laughed if he wasn't so busy trying to take off Reiner's jacket while kissing back. 

It had been a spur of the moment. Hannah and Franz got crowned as Prom King and Queen (obviously). Everyone was dancing to a slow romantic song Eren didn't bother knowing the name of. Mina was dancing with Thomas, grinning like a pair of crazy lovebirds. Armin was off dancing with their batch's Ice Queen Annie Leonhart. Eren was more surprise when Armin told him he was going to the prom with Annie. Eren was sure Annie wouldn't go or, if she did, she would go with either Basketball’s Point Guard Bertolt or Football's Quarterback Reiner. The three were fucking inseparable, just like Eren and Armin. They were known as the MVP trio since Annie was their school's most talented Tennis player. While Annie was off dancing with Armin and Bertolt didn't attend, Reiner had approached Eren and they talked about how grown up Armin and Annie had become like a pair of proud single fathers. 

Reiner had asked if Eren wanted to ditch prom and go somewhere more private. 

Eren had accepted out of boredom. 

That’s how he ended up having a tongue shoved to his mouth, chest pressed against Reiner’s as they take off their jackets and bow ties. 

Then they heard the distinct sound of leaves and twigs cracking and Eren immediately pulled away as he whispered, “What was that?” 

Reiner groaned and tried to pull Eren back as he mumbled, “Probably a raccoon or something.” 

“No.” Eren looked at the back of Reiner’s truck as he whispered, “Those sounded like footsteps. Human footsteps…”

“Does it matter?” Reiner groaned as he turned his head to look back as well. The entire place was filled in darkness. Their only source of light was the half-moon in the sky and the light coming from Reiner’s truck. 

Eren’s breath hitched as he saw a shadow move in the darkness. It moved too fast for Eren to see clearly and Reiner seemed to have seen the shadow as well because Eren heard him say, “What the hell?” 

Eren heard the distinct sound of the truck’s lock being turned and he turned around in time to see Reiner getting out of the truck. Eren’s eyes widened and he hissed, “What the hell are you doing?!” 

“I’m just gonna check it out.” Reiner said as he grabbed his flashlight. 

“No, you idiot! Don’t you fucking watch horror movies?!” Eren hissed as he grabbed Reiner’s wrist and tried to pull him back, “Get back here and start the damn truck!” 

“Come on, don’t be scared.” Reiner grinned as he gave Eren a quick kiss, “I’ll protect you.” 

“You just tipped a fucking death flag.” Eren growled and glared at Reiner when the blond pulled his hand away from Eren’s grip. 

Reiner closed the door and said, “Wait for me here, okay?” 

Eren pulled the window down slightly as he hissed, “If you get attacked, I’m fucking leaving you, understand?” 

Reiner grinned as he teased, “I love it when you get bossy.” 

Eren simply glared at him as he pushed the window close once more before locking all the doors. He warily watched Reiner walk towards the back of the truck, whispering, “Fuck. Shit. This is totally Urban Legends. Fuck!” 

Eren bit his thumb out of nervousness and creeping fear. 

This was totally a bad time to leave his mobile phone with Armin. 

“God fucking dam- SHIT!!!” Eren jumped out of his sit the moment he heard a sound coming from the window of the passenger’s sit. 

Eren scrambled towards the driver’s sit and was about to turn the engine on when he heard a muffled voice order him, “Get out now.” 

Eren went from being afraid of the unknown to being afraid of a certain someone the moment he heard the voice. He groaned and unlocked the door, his mind finally able to process that the sound he heard earlier was someone knocking the window of the passenger’s sit. He opened the door and yelped when a hand grip his arm tightly and pulled him out of the truck. Eren let himself be dragged out, knowing resistant was futile. 

“You…” Angry grey eyes glared at him, “… are a fucking brat.” 

Resigned but amused amber eyes stared back, “And you are the best cockblocker I have ever had. Thank you for going all Urban Legend on us.” 

Eren shrugged as he commented, “Killed my boner quick.” 

“Hey!” Reiner shouted as he rushed towards them. 

Fuck. 

Eren really hoped Reiner wasn’t going to try and fight Levi. 

Of course, Eren’s hope was completely crushed when he saw Reiner try to tackle Levi. Levi gracefully dodged to the side, taking Eren with him, and tripped Reiner. Eren winced at the sound of Reiner falling to the rocky ground. Levi placed his foot on Reiner’s neck, pressing hard enough to immobilize Reiner and cause discomfort but light enough to not choke him. 

Levi’s eyes reminded Eren of a furious storm as he hissed, “Touch as much as a strand of Eren’s hair again and I will castrate you.” 

With that threat said, Levi turned and dragged Eren towards a black car just a few feet away from the truck. On the driver’s sit was Hannes, an apologetic smile on his face. 

Levi opened the door to the back sit and pushed Eren inside. Eren stopped in time to shout at Reiner, “Sorry! Some other time, okay?!” 

Levi growled at him and Eren went inside. Once Eren was inside, Levi entered from the passenger’s side. 

What came after was the most awkward silent car ride Eren had to go through. Hannes looked like he wanted to say something but held his tongue out of fear. Levi looked ready to murder the next person to speak. Eren, on the other hand, was too busy trying to will away his half-hard erection. 

He wasn’t lying when he said slasher-ish experience back in the truck killed his boner. 

Now, he was getting hard over being manhandled by Levi. 

The threat he had given certainly fueled Eren’s growing fantasy. 

God damn it. 

Eren wouldn’t lie to himself. He found Levi attractive from the get go. He developed a sexual attraction towards the black haired grumpy man two days after their meeting. He was what Eren wanted in a male sexual encounter: strong and rough. 

But Levi never showed Eren any signs of being interested so Eren never brought it up. 

His actions today though…

Eren let Levi drag him out of the car once they reached the secure parking lot. Levi dragging him the entire way to his room certainly did not help Eren’s failing attempt to will his half-hard dick away. Levi even went as far as open the door to Eren’s room and pushed the younger man in. 

“Levi! You can’t ju-“ Hannes’ voice was cut immediately by Levi closing the door behind him, glaring at Eren. 

… being stuck in a room with a bed alone with Levi only fueled Eren’s uncomfortable hard-on. 

“What the fuck were you thinking, you shitty brat?” Levi hissed as he took a step towards Eren, “Do you understand how dangerous you put yourself in by ditching us? Are you into that big-ass quarterback that you willingly put yourself in a situation where you could get kidnapped or worse?!” 

“Into… Reiner?” Eren couldn’t help but laugh at Levi’s accusation. Levi’s warning growl halted his laughing fit immediately though. Eren smirked at Levi as he shook his head, “I’m not into Reiner. I’m not ‘into’ anyone.” 

Eren shrugged as he said, “I like sex. Women, men, it doesn’t matter to me.” 

Levi’s face turned into a slight frown at those words which Eren found interesting. 

“Reiner…” Eren tried to find a nice word but came up short so he just shrugged and said, “He’s a good fuck, one of my best, actually. He asked if I wanted to fuck and I agreed. He was… convenient.” 

“So what? You’re horny so you decide to jump on the first person who asks, safety and consequence be damned?” Levi hissed, taking a step towards Eren once more. 

Eren licked his top lip instinctively, enjoying the dangerous look in Levi’s eyes. Noticing Levi’s breath hitched due to Eren’s action certainly made him bolder. He took a step towards Levi as he whispered, “Maybe I just wanted someone to…”

Eren took another step towards Levi, only a foot separating them, “… pin me against the wall and…”

Eren closed the distance between them and pressed his chest against Levi’s. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. His lips were an inch away from Levi’s as he whispered, “fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” 

Levi’s eyes were dilated and Eren could feel his hard clothed erection pressing against Eren’s. Levi’s voice cracked as he ordered, “Go to bed, shitty brat.” 

Eren hummed and stared at Levi’s grey eyes as he asked in a soft voice, “Are you going to join me?” 

“No.” Levi’s answer came out breathy. 

He was cracking. 

Eren knew it. 

Even Levi knew it. 

And it only made Eren bolder and hornier. 

Eren pouted and whispered in a slightly teasing manner, “Oh. How unfortunate.” 

Eren rubbed their crotch together, shamelessly moaning at the enjoyable friction and the low groan Levi tried to hide. Eren placed his lips by Levi’s ear, lightly brushing over it as he whispered, “Guess we'll both have our right hand to accompany us tonight then.” 

Levi growled and grabbed Eren’s shoulders. Eren gasped as he was suddenly pinned against the wall and moaned when Levi pressed his body against Eren once more. Levi’s voice was hoarse and frustrated as he hissed, “You better not fucking regret this, you shitty brat.” 

Eren smirked as he replied, “You better fuck me as hard as you can then, you grumpy old man.” 

Levi growled once more before capturing Eren’s lips into a bruising hard kiss that left Eren breathless and wanting more. Eren moaned and placed his hands on Levi’s head, gripping a few strands of soft black hair tightly. 

Levi’s kiss was dominating and demanding which Eren happily submitted and gave into. Levi pulled away and immediately began attacking Eren’s neck, quick hands undressing him. Eren tried to help but Levi growled and slapped his hands away. Realizing Levi wanted to do it himself, Eren returned his hands to Levi’s hair, gripping his hair, and let his bodyguard do was he pleased. 

And Levi did do as he pleased. 

He lifted Eren up and Eren instinctively wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist. He quickly crossed the room towards Eren’s bed and threw the younger man on the bed roughly. He didn’t give Eren a chance to move as he captured Eren’s lips once more into a hungry kiss and his hands made quick work on Eren’s clothes. Before long, Eren was naked and shivering in anticipation as Levi lazily stroked his hard cock. 

“Condom. Lube.” Levi’s breathy whisper against Eren’s ear made Eren moan and he clumsily opened his bedside drawer to grab the two items Levi wanted. It became harder to get them due to Levi’s insistent kisses that left Eren trusting his sense of touch to try and get them. 

Once he managed to get both items and throw them towards Levi, Levi grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him to his stomach. Eren groaned and tried to turn, wanting to see Levi but stopped when he felt Levi’s teeth on the nape of his neck. Eren moaned and rested his head on the bed, shivering as his neck was abused by kisses and bites. 

The back of Eren’s neck had always been a weak point that left him weak and moaning like a slut. 

Eren’s moans may have been a turn on for Levi since the older man started abusing the nape of his neck vigorously, causing Eren to turn into a moaning mess. All he could do was let Levi do whatever the hell he wanted. Levi parted Eren’s legs and moved Eren so that he was kneeling, ass up in the air for Levi to tease and abuse. 

And he did. 

Eren moaned as his ass cheeks were slapped and fondled. Saliva began dripping from his open mouth while Levi continued his assault on Eren’s neck. His neck was definitely going to be filled with marks afterwards but they were both too preoccupied to care at the moment. 

Levi didn’t bother giving any warning as he pressed two lubed fingers inside Eren’s entrance. Eren hissed at the cold lube, wanting to shout at Levi for not warming it up but he was too lost at the pleasure of having his neck sucked and bit to form any coherent words. 

Levi’s preparation was too quick and rough but Eren didn’t mind. 

Actually, it only made Eren hornier and more desperate. 

The lack of Levi’s usual calm composure was intoxicating. 

He wanted Levi’s cock inside him. 

He wanted to be filled up and be fucked by Levi. 

He wanted Levi. 

Eren didn’t even realize he was begging until his throat began to hurt with his insistent “Please, please, please…”

He knew Levi was just as lost as him because he didn’t tease or insult Eren. He quickly wrapped the condom on his hard cock and lubed himself hastily before pressing the tip on Eren’s entrance. Levi placed his hands on Eren’s waist before thrusting inside him hard and fast. Eren gasped as Levi entered him fully in one hard thrust. There was pain but it fell on the back of Eren’s mind as the pleasure of being filled and stretched clouded his mind. 

Eren could only moan and groan as Levi set a rough fast pace that made the bed creak under them. Eren’s moans turned into screams once Levi found his prostate. After that accidental discover, Levi made it a point to hit his prostate with each thrust, leaving Eren an incoherent mess. His screams became hoarse and his throat began to really hurt but Eren couldn’t stop them. Levi grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. Eren’s screams were muffled as Levi captured his lips, his thrusts never wavering even for a second. When they pulled away to catch their breath, Eren fell on the bed once more and began to moan again. 

Levi dropped his head by Eren’s shoulder, his grunts sending shiver all over Eren’s body. 

They didn’t last long. 

Levi came first and rode his climax by thrusting into Eren harder and faster. 

The low groan Levi gave as he came and the continual abuse of his prostate was enough to set Eren to the edge, coming with a scream of Levi’s name. 

If Eren wasn’t so exhausted and satisfied, he would have been embarrassed over coming without getting any frictions on his own cock like a cockslut. 

But he was too exhausted to think clearly or even talk. He passed out not long after they came. 

The last thing he remembered was the feeling of Levi’s strong arms around him, giving him a sense of comfort and security. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I hope the smut wasn’t too fast… I want it to be fast because it’s more of Levi and Eren finally blowing up after months of sexual tensions. XD
> 
> PS: Hannes definitely heard Eren… *whispers* and Eren’s room was bugged so the guys in charge of checking security cameras had… a very interesting night. XD
> 
> Anyway, [Riren 30 Days Challenge - Day 27 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1409185/chapters/3238328) is set between this chapter and next chapter <3


	3. You're not gonna like the answer to that question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden serious conversation between Eren and his new fuck buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached 102 kudo(s)!!! Yeeeyyyy!!!
> 
> Warning for this chapter:  
> 1 unbeta’ed… of course  
> 2 Slight… smut…?  
> 3 Eren being a fanboy  
> 4 Fluff…?  
> 5 Direct sequel to [Riren 30 Days Challenge - Day 27 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1409185/chapters/3238328) (read that first if you want)

Eren was never a fan of fairytales. Nor did he enjoy romance. Sure, he cheered for a happy ending for a lot of characters in the series he watched. He also shed tears when the pairings he liked broke up either because one of them died, left or got stranded in a parallel world. He also grew frustrated when two people with such good chemistry were still not an official couple due to a lot of reasons. The most BS reason Eren heard was because they were both men. 

Fuck that. 

Just because they both had dicks didn’t mean they couldn’t fall in love with one another. 

But he was getting off-topic…

Bottom line is Eren was never a romantic. That’s why he didn’t think that his relationship with Levi would change just because he fucked Eren one night. 

Well… it did change… 

In a nutshell, they were now fuck buddies. 

Eren’s usual ‘let’s hide from everyone so that I can watch or study or play’ turn into ‘let’s hide so we can fuck’. 

And Levi never said no. 

Nor did they bother to actually hide it. 

Sure, those not close to Eren didn’t notice a thing but his family (with the exception of his father)… 

Oh boy. 

Mikasa threw a fit. She gave the usual reasoning “he’s too old”, “he’s your bodyguard”, “you’re the president’s son”, “there’s a lot more people to choose from”, etc, etc. 

Eren’s favorite was “he’s a shortie!!!” 

Oh, Levi’s glare towards Mikasa turned murderous the moment Mikasa said those words that Eren couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Of course Levi wouldn’t be offended by being called old or by being reminded of his status. Oh no. He would be offended by being insulted about his height. 

Eren was pretty sure Mikasa only said that line because she was furious and ranting. 

Fortunately, Hannes was there to diffuse the situation. Hannes was, for the lack of a better word, their guardian. He was the one who covered for them whenever they decided to screw around and he was there to provide hints of how to better hide their relationship. 

Hannes was able to persuade Levi to leave the two Yeager children alone. Alone, Eren was able to calm Mikasa down and explain the situation. As a backup, he called Armin and let the smart blond boy logically explain to Mikasa why Eren’s relationship with Levi was nothing she should be worried about. 

Okay. That last bit was a lie. 

Eren had no idea what Armin said to Mikasa but it made Mikasa accept their relationship so he was grateful for Armin, whatever he said. 

His mother was another story altogether. 

She just came up to Eren during one of the parties they had to attend and whispered in his ear, “Don’t you disappear to fool around with Levi today. They need to see the president’s family happy and smiling all together. Go fool around with him later tonight after your father’s speech. The third floor’s bedroom is unlocked.” 

Needless to say, both of them did not fool around that night, too mortified by being found out of Kalura Yeager and… 

… getting her blessing? 

It was better for their sanity not to think too deeply over her words. 

Perhaps other people would think his mom was cool but, back then, all Eren could think was ‘Shitshitshit. Mom knows I’m being fucking by my bodyguard. God fucking damn it.’ 

Eren was also pretty sure Levi’s division knew they were fooling around. Getting ambushed by a crazy lady with glasses asking him about questions concerning his sex life with Levi was a dead give-away. Apparently, crazy lady was called Hange, a researcher for Levi’s division. She also enjoyed making little inventions which may or may not be helpful to the division. He thought she was crazy (she was) and was a little freaked out by her antics but then he learned she loved the same shows he did and they bonded over it, much to Levi’s displeasure and Moblit’s surprise. 

Now he had Hange’s mobile phone number and Skype contact. They also had a weekly Skype date where they would both watch the latest episode of their favorite shows while having a Skype video call. It was nice to have someone to talk to about his secret identity as a fanboy. 

Levi’s boss, Erwin was… a mystery. Eren understood that Erwin did not particularly like the fact that his subordinate is sleeping with his charge but Erwin never punished Levi in any way. Eren had tried to ask Levi about it and Levi had just shrugged at the question and said “That bastard always has a plan or a reason. I stopped trying to figure out what he’s thinking about. Don’t worry about it.” 

Of course Eren was going to worry about it. 

Among everyone who knew of their relationship, Eren had deemed that Erwin was the greatest threat. Not romantically or sexual but professionally. Erwin had the power to transfer Levi off Eren’s bodyguard duties or, worse, to fire Levi. 

And Eren didn’t want that. 

His drunken idiocy last week was a wake-up call for Eren. It was a graduation party that Reiner held in his parents’ house while his parents were away. The paparazzi had started calling him the problematic president’s son due to his below average final grades (he did managed to get in to Mikasa’s college though) and his habit of skipping every outing he had to go to as the president’s son. He would have rather spend the night having a movie marathon or maybe playing online games with Armin but he decided to appear in Reiner’s party mainly to give the paparazzi more ammunition. 

He learned that the more problematic he seemed, the lesser he had to participate in parties and all that shit. 

He didn’t expect to get drunk though. Reiner had given him a glass of some kind of alcohol mix and he liked the fruity taste so he got another. Then another. Then another… 

Eren may have drunk five, six or seven glass. He wasn’t exactly sure. 

All he remembered was that he acted like an idiot in the car, kissing Levi and asking him if he would still be around even after Grisha’s term comes to an end. 

Because that was the time limit, right? 

The moment a new president replaces Grisha, Levi would most probably be transferred to guard the new president’s children. 

Hell, Eren would be more surprised if Erwin didn’t transfer Levi to protect the new president. Levi had the skills and the professionalism for such a high security job. 

The alcohol had made him weak. It made him say his worst nightmares to Levi. 

He didn’t want Levi to leave. 

And Levi’s answer made his heart soar like a fucking teenage girl who just got asked on a date by her longtime crush. 

It was pathetic. 

Levi had just said “You can’t get away from me that easily, brat” and Eren felt so happy it was disgusting. 

The morning after that, Eren had the worst hangover in his life. He could barely function as a human being. What came more as a surprise was how gentle and caring Levi had been… in his own way… 

Eren was pretty sure Levi was being gentle when he said ‘if I leave you alone, you’re going to drown in your own vomit, you inept idiot.’ 

He made Eren soup, helped him shower and held his head while Eren threw up. He even let Eren snuggle to him on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and watching some kind of stupid Asian horror movie that was pretty screwed up if the incest plot-twist and Sixth Sense ending was anything to go by. Eren slept in Levi’s arms that day, comforted and secured. 

The morning after that fateful day which Hannes had dubbed ‘You-reap-what-you-sow’ day, Eren understood how screwed he was. 

Because he just realized… 

How important Levi was to him now. 

This was why he couldn’t help but have a mini-heart attack when Levi came inside his room and dropped a ring on his study table. 

“So… what’s this?” Eren asked as he stared at the simple metal ring on his hand. His throat felt dry and painful but he managed to choke those words out. Eren even patted himself in the back for sounding nonchalant. Levi had took the morning off which was fine with Eren since it gave him the time to process all of the requirements his college needed. 

“Hange made it.” Levi said as he looked at the pieces of papers on Eren’s study table. It became a rule that Hannes was no longer allowed in Eren’s room especially when Levi was inside. It also became an unwritten rule that Hannes will not allow anyone inside Eren’s room when Levi was inside. Hannes was adamant it was for the sake of everyone’s sanity. 

Levi and Eren didn’t bother arguing. 

Levi sat on the edge of the table and pointed at the ring as he explained, “Every tap you make on that ring would be directly transferred to Hange’s laptop.” 

Of course it was some kind of gadget… 

Eren really, really wanted to choke himself for thinking that it was some kind of big romantic gesture. 

“So if I tapped some kind of Morse Code, Hange would be able to receive it and decode it?” Eren asked as he stared at the ring with curiosity, trying his best to keep his real emotions bottled inside like usual. 

Eren knew that their relationship was purely sexual. Maybe they were a bit like friends with benefits but that was as far as their relationship was. 

“Yeah. It’s just a precaution but better safe than sorry. Of course, it would be better if you found a better code than Morse. Morse’s too well known.” Levi commented with a shrug. 

Eren hummed as a reply and put the ring on left middle finger. He stared at his hand for a moment before commenting, “It looks nice.” 

He hated Levi for making him weak. And he hated himself for becoming weak because of Levi. 

Levi scoffed and retorted, “It’s a simple metal ring.” 

He was weak because he had developed feelings for a man who does not feel the same way. 

Eren grinned as he replied, “Well, sometimes simplicity is nice. Complex stuff sometimes hurt your brain.” 

Eren wished his feelings for Levi was simple. He wished they weren’t as complex as a fucking labyrinth with traps everywhere. 

“That’s true.” Levi returned his attention towards the scattered papers on the table and picked a random paper. He raised an eyebrow as he asked, “So you want to be a politician like your father?” 

Eren scoffed and answered with a roll of his eyes, “Hell no.” 

That answer seemed to have surprised Levi since he immediately asked with a frown, “Then why are you taking political science?” 

Eren shrugged as he replied, “It's what dad wants.” 

Levi gripped the paper tightly, crumpling it slightly, as he asked, “You've planned your future based on what your father wants?” 

Eren sighed in resignation and shrugged as he replied nonchalantly, “I guess. I just...” 

“I've always been told what to do. I...” The words that left his mouth felt heavy. It was a secret Eren had painfully kept inside this entire time. Not even Mikasa knew about this but, saying it to Levi… it felt right. 

Eren closed his eyes and sighed. 

Levi had screwed up his entire life just by barging in. 

“I really don't know what I want to do with my life...” 

And that was the ultimate truth. Even if he did skip a lot and did not meet Grisha’s expectation, he still did as he was ordered to. Grisha had planned his future and Eren followed the plan. He may not be giving the desirable output but his output was sufficient enough to not diverge from Grisha’s plan. 

There was the cold anger in Levi’s voice that always made Eren shudder as he asked, “So you're studying political science to become a politician which, just a minute ago, you told me you don't want to be?” 

Eren opened his eyes and smiled softly as he replied, “Yeah.” 

“You are an idiot.” 

Yes, he was. 

Eren chuckled and retorted playfully, “I'd like to think I'm smart. I did graduate fifth of my batch.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and replied seriously, “You might be book smart and, yeah, you kinda are street-smart but you're an idiot nonetheless. Only an idiot will let other people dictate their life.” 

This was not a conversation Eren wanted to have with Levi but, now that it was out in the open, there was no other direction to go but forward. 

Eren tried to keep calm but his amber eyes glistened with controlled rage as he asked, “Okay then. Let's say I don't agree to all the crap dad wants me to do. My problem then would be I won't know what I'm supposed to do.” 

That’s why he was angry. He wasn’t angry at Levi. He was angry at himself. He had spent his entire life accepting every order his father had. Before Levi, Eren was a good boy. He was the perfect son. Then Levi screwed it all up by giving him a taste of freedom. 

Now that Eren knew what freedom tasted like, he had grown frustrated at himself. Frustrated at his weakness, at his inability to do what he wants… 

… at his inability to know what he really wanted… 

Levi’s words were like scalding hot water dumped on him, “Do whatever the hell you want.” 

He wanted to scream at Levi that he didn’t have a fucking clue what he wanted. 

He didn’t know what he wanted to become. 

He didn’t know what he wanted. 

That’s not exactly true. 

There was one thing he was sure he wanted… 

Eren sighed as he replied tiredly, “I don't know what I want to do. That's the problem...” 

“Don't you have anything you want right now?” Levi asked as he swiped his hand towards Eren’s forehead in an attempt to keep Eren’s bangs away from his eyes. It didn’t work and Eren’s bangs returned to their proper place much to Levi’s annoyance. 

Eren shuddered at the brief contact. It was these small gentle acts that made Eren’s heart soar and his stomach clench. Levi could be rough at times but he could also be gentle. Sometimes, he could treat Eren like a whore but other times he treated him like he was made of glass. 

And it was because of this that… 

Eren grimaced as he replied, “You're not gonna like the answer to that question.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and said, “Try me.” 

He hated Levi because… 

“I want you.” Eren whispered those words with a sad smile. 

He hated himself for falling for Levi. He hated himself for lowering the walls he had built around him for Levi. He hated himself for becoming weak. He hated himself for starting to want freedom when he doesn’t even know what to do if he ever got such a thing. 

He hated Levi for not pushing him away. He hated Levi for making him taste freedom. He hated Levi for providing comfort and security. He hated Levi for pushing past his mask and accepting what he really was. 

Eren leaned closer and placed his hand on Levi’s chest as he whispered, “I think you're hot.” 

It was just supposed to be a playful sexual thing. 

“I've wanted your cock inside me for a long time. I think we have a fantastic thing going on right now.” Eren bit his bottom lip for a moment before continuing hesitantly, “But...” 

Eren stared at Levi's eyes, “I want more. I want more than just… sex...” 

Eren stopped once his lips were just an inch away from Levi and whispered, “I want you to fall for me…” 

Eren’s eyes were filled with fear and his hands began to shake as he confessed, “… just as I have fallen for you.” 

Levi remained stoic and Eren felt his heart crush. 

He knew that he would be rejected but he just… 

He wanted Levi to understand. 

He wanted Levi to know that he was the reason of Eren’s downfall. 

He was the reason why Eren felt more alive these past few months than the rest of his nineteen years. 

“Sorry.” Eren whispered as he slowly backed away from Levi. 

Before he could sit back on his chair, Levi suddenly grabbed his arm and crashed their lips together. Eren gasped at the sudden movement and Levi used that chance to slip his tongue to Eren’s open mouth. Eren moaned and placed his hands on Levi’s cheeks. His cheeks were hot. Then again, everything seemed hot all of a sudden. 

Levi stepped away from the table and walked forward, forcing Eren to walk backwards, too busy answering Levi’s frenzy kiss. Eren yelped when he felt Levi grab him by the waist and pushed him away. Eren fell on the bed, bouncing slightly once due to the force of Levi’s push. 

Levi seemed more aggressive than usual. He couldn’t keep his hands off Eren’s body. Their clothes were scattered everywhere and Levi didn’t even look annoyed or anything at the mess they created. 

It was exciting. 

It was like Levi would die if he didn’t touch Eren. 

And Eren relished it. He relished each touch, each kiss, each bite and each suck. He relished everything Levi gave and wanted more. 

The hasty preparation, the slight burn… 

It didn’t matter once Levi entered him. 

Eren was accustomed to pain. 

Eren moaned and wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist as the black haired man continued to thrust deeper and faster. The bed began to creak against their actions but Eren didn’t care. He didn’t care if he was moaning loudly like a bitch in heat. He didn’t even care if anyone outside could hear him. 

All that mattered was Levi’s body on top of him, Levi’s cock deep inside him and abusing his prostate and Levi’s lips and teeth leaving marks all over his neck. 

“Levi! Levi! Levi!” Eren screamed his name as if it was a prayer of some kind. He was so close. He gripped Levi’s shoulders tightly as he closed his eyes. 

“Eren…” Levi’s voice was breathless and hoarse which made Eren shudder. He felt Levi’s hand on his cheek as he ordered, “Look at me.” 

Eren opened his eyes and stared at the man on top of him. He was drenched in sweat, breathing heavily as he stared at Eren’s amber eyes. His eyes were dark with lust but there was something in them that took Eren’s breath away. 

Levi leaned forward and whispered, “You’re mine.” 

Eren nodded and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. Their lips were an inch apart when he heard Levi’s whisper, “And I’m yours.” 

With those words said, Eren felt Levi wrap his hand around Eren’s cock and pumped it to the same animalistic pace he was using to thrust into Eren. Eren didn’t even last a minute after that, screaming a very loud “YES!!!” 

Levi came as well but he continued to plunge deeper inside Eren until his knees and elbows gave out. He fell on top of Eren and they tried to catch their breath. After a few seconds, Levi pulled out of Eren and turned to the side. He lied next to Eren and took off the condom. He tied it and threw it to the trashcan right next to Eren’s bed. They stared at the ceiling as they continued to catch their breath. 

It was Eren who spoke first in a hesitant voice, “So… are we… together now?” 

“Yeah.” Levi grabbed Eren’s hand as he said, “We’re together now.” 

Eren smiled sleepily and said, “Good.” 

“The conversation isn't over, brat.” Levi said as he turned his head to look at Eren. 

“Hm?” Eren hummed sleepily, confused on what Levi was talking about all of a sudden. 

“You can't keep letting your father dictate your life.” Levi’s words were gentle but firm and Eren felt the concern Levi was trying to hide. 

That didn’t mean Eren wanted to have this conversation with him. 

Eren groaned as he asked, “So what should I do?” 

Levi rolled his eyes and began rubbing Eren’s thumb with his as he replied, “That's for you to decide. What do you want to do?” 

“I don't know.” Eren pulled Levi towards him and pressed their chests together. He nuzzled Levi’s shoulder as he said sleepily, “I wanna stay in this bed with you.” 

Levi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist as he said, “Other than that, dumbass.” 

“I wanna watch the latest season of Doctor Who.” Eren said offhandedly. 

Due to the amount of shit he had to participate in thanks to his father’s current occupation, Eren has yet to watch last year’s season which was annoying. 

“That's the one with the pen that makes that annoying sound, right?” Eren immediately turned rigid at Levi’s question. 

Levi was surprised when Eren immediately sat up and stared at him with big wide amber eyes, “Did you just call the sonic screwdriver a pen?” 

Levi had been ‘friends’ with Hange long enough to see the signs of a massive fangirl (or, in this case, fanboy) talk about to start but all he could do was curse, “Shit.” 

“Have you ever watched Doctor Who?” Eren asked with a look that totally screamed ‘say-something-wrong-and-I-will-eliminate-you’. 

Levi shrugged as he replied, “Parts of it.” 

Sometimes, he saw Hange watching an episode or two but he didn’t stay too long to understand why there was a giant skin with a face on it talking or why there were colorful big pepper shakers with toilet pumps screaming “Exterminate! Exterminate!” 

And he never saw Eren watch Doctor Who since he became his bodyguard. 

“Oh my god, Levi! You have to watch it!” The shriek Eren used was so similar to Hange’s shrieks that Levi finally understood why those two hit it off so well. Eren’s grin was so big and childlike that Levi didn’t have the heart to mentally call it insane as the energetic boy said, “I know what we're going to do tomorrow!” 

Levi groaned and covered his face. He knew what the answer was but he wished it wasn’t that as he mumbled, “Not leave this bed and have sex until we're too exhausted to move?” 

Eren punched the air as he proclaimed, “Doctor Who marathon!!!” 

“Fuuuuccckkkk…” Levi cursed weakly. 

Holy shit. 

He just released Eren’s inner fanboy. 

… he was screwed, wasn’t he? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Last chapter will be so fluffy I’m gonna die. XD


	4. Is this what you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindless fluff… no… seriously…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter:  
> 1 unbeta’ed… as usual  
> 2 fluff… just… fluff

They decided to do the marathon in the apartment Special Service acquired for the Yeager family. Mostly it was used to keep Eren from public eye whenever he got… out of hand. 

Eren never cared. His image of being a president’s problematic son was actually a blessing. He didn’t care what others thought of him anymore. Mikasa and their mother understood he was faking it. His father… 

Well… Eren can count in one hand the times Grisha had bothered to talk to him personally. 

Getting an earful from his personal assistant did not count. 

The apartment was in the building for middle-class working citizens. Nobody really paid attention to their neighbors and Eren didn’t even bother greeting them with the exception of the nice old lady with awesome cookies two doors to the left. 

… In Eren’s defense, the nice old lady’s cookies were so soft and chewy that he always felt like he was eating the food of the gods. A being that can make such heavenly treats deserve some respect. 

Besides he wasn’t exactly a celebrity so donning a hat of some sort or sunglasses was enough to remain anonymous in their building. It also helped that Eren didn’t bother going out unless it was absolutely necessary. 

The apartment was in a nice neighborhood and far away from the politics that had always surrounded Eren since he could remember. That’s what Eren liked about it. 

It was also littered with bugs and cameras. 

Eren knew the only reason why Hannes was allowed to have a day off and nobody replaced him for the day was because Eren was in the apartment. He wouldn’t even be surprised if a few of their neighbors were really government agents. 

Especially that tall blond man in Room 311 who liked sniffing Eren whenever they rode the same elevator… 

The point being was, in exchange for being confined in a secured apartment with 24 hours surveillance, they had privacy… or, at least, a fake kind of privacy. 

“Maybe I should get my own apartment.” Eren mused as he cut the chicken breast into three cuts. 

Levi grabbed one of the cuts and rolled it on the flour as he asked, “Where did that come from?” 

Eren shrugged and continued to cut more chicken breasts as he replied, “Just thinking. Since I’ll be in college this coming September, maybe it’ll be more… responsible if I get my own apartment?” 

“A pain in the ass, you mean.” Levi retorted in a deadpan voice as he dropped the piece on the bowl filled with egg mixture. He grabbed the piece once more and rolled it over the panko before setting it on a plate as he explained, “If you get an apartment, we’ll have to make sure the area is secure, get some of our people to bug every-“ 

“That’s why I want my own apartment.” Eren cut him off as he finished cutting the final chicken breast, “I want my own apartment. One that’s not bugged or filled with hidden cameras everywhere.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he replied, “That’s going to be hard, brat. For one, Erwin’s not going to agree to that.” 

Eren grinned as he said, “I knew it. He may look like Captain America but he’s really Nick Fury, isn’t he? I bet he even bugged your own apartment.” 

Levi scoffed and let Eren roll a piece on the flour as he replied, “Of course that asshole tried to do that. I took it all down.” 

Eren hummed and dropped the piece on the egg mixture as he asked, “Did he try to bug your apartment ever again?” 

Levi nodded and took the piece out of the mixture, rolling it on the panko, as he elaborated, “Every once a week or twice a month. Unfortunately for him, I’m a stickler for details so I know whenever he tried to pull that shit.” 

“Stickler for details?” Eren couldn’t help but laugh loudly at that. He stopped once Levi glared at him but couldn’t stop the toothy grin he was now sporting as he teased, “I bet you saw them because you clean your apartment every week.” 

Levi’s silence and glare were all Eren needed to laugh once more. Levi sighed in resignation and shook his head as he continued to coat the remaining pieces, letting Eren laugh to his heart’s content. It took a few seconds before Eren finally stopped laughing and he grinned as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and pressed his chest against Levi’s back. Levi didn’t bother to stop and turn around as he warned, “Don’t you dare touch my clothes before washing your hands, you shitty brat.” 

Eren continued to press his chest against Levi’s back but kept his hands away from Levi. Eren chuckled and rested his head on Levi’s shoulder as he said, “Maybe we should get an apartment together.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow at that suggestion but remained quiet, focusing on the current task at hand. Eren kissed his shoulder before mumbling, “Sorry. That’s a bit too fast, isn’t it?” 

Levi shrugged and retorted in a deadpan tone, “Considering we had sex first before finally admitting we’re in a relationship? I think our relationship is too skewered to conform to traditional relationship traditions.” 

Eren turned his head so he was looking at Levi’s face as he commented, “Okay… I did not get the connection between my question and your reply.” 

Levi sighed and placed the final piece on the plate with the others. He grabbed Eren’s hands and dragged Eren towards the sink. He began scrubbing both of their hands as he replied, “I’m saying getting an apartment with you isn’t exactly that fast.” 

Levi shrugged as he continued, “We’re practically living together considering I’m guarding you twenty-four seven.” 

“About that…” Eren leaned closer, more of an excuse to be close to Levi than to actually help Levi in cleaning his own hands, “Normally, bodyguards take shifts right? I mean, Hannes typically gets switched by Oluo most of the time but you… I don’t think I ever saw you get switched by someone else…” 

“That’s because I don’t.” Levi replied as he scrubbed under Eren’s nails, “I changed my schedule so that I always have to be replaced at night.” 

Eren frowned and countered, “But you never leave…” 

Levi shrugged once more as he explained, “That’s because I sleep in your room.” 

Finally satisfied with the cleanliness of Eren’s hands, Levi began drying his hands with a towel as he continued, “I sleep in your room. I wake up before you do, drive back to my apartment, take a shit, shower and change my clothes. I get back just in time for my shift and you’re still asleep.” 

Eren could only stare at Levi with wide eyes and slacked jaw as he processed the new information. Once Eren’s hands were dry, Levi dropped them and began setting up the pot to be used in deep frying the chicken. It was only when Levi was waiting for the cooking oil to be deemed hot enough that Eren managed to shout out, “You spend your breaks with me?!!!” 

Levi raised an eyebrow at the question and replied, “It’s the most logical course of action. I get to guard you without compromising my relationship with you and I’m sure you will be safe while I’m away since you’re in your room or in this apartment during that time.” 

“That’s…” Eren sighed and placed his hand over his face as he mumbled, “That’s actually kinda romantic…” 

Levi rolled his eyes as he retorted, “If you think that’s romantic then I must say that your idea of romantic is very screwed up.” 

Eren chuckled and shook his head as he replied, leaning against the counter, “Can’t argue with you on that.” 

Levi began cooking the pieces of chicken in the pot and ordered, “Start cutting the potatoes if you’re just going to stand there and stare at me.” 

Eren grinned and saluted him as he replied, “Yes, sir.” 

“Watch it, Yeager.” Levi smirked as he teased, “I might think you’re into that kind of thing.” 

Eren’s grin turned into a teasing smirk as he retorted, “I think I have a thing for men in uniforms.” 

Levi’s breath hitched at the low suggestive tone Eren used which made Eren’s amber eyes glow with amusement. Levi glared and kicked Eren on the knee lightly, making Eren laugh. 

Fortunately, they were mature enough to finish cooking without any real accident. Once the fries and chicken pieces were done, they returned to the living room where the Blu-ray player was currently paused on the first episode of Doctor Who’s Revival Series season 1. 

They had tried watching the Classic Series that morning but Levi couldn’t appreciate it that much. Eren looked ready to murder him when he began talking about the costumes and props. For the sake of their new relationship, Eren had relented to letting Levi watch the Revival series instead. 

And that was how they ended up watching the Revival Series with minimal comments from Levi (“Isn’t that the guy from that zombie movie?” “… When you said you liked men in uniforms. You were talking about that asshole, weren’t you?” “What the fuck? These two were all over each other just an episode ago and now he’s fucking leaving her in a dead ship with no way out?!”) 

It was only after they had finished the final episode of Season two that Eren mumbled, “I know what I want to be.” 

“Wipe your nose first, you crybaby.” Levi retorted as he handed the tissue box to Eren who had wrapped a blanket around himself while the final episode was showing. 

Eren sniffed and took a piece of tissue paper, “Sorry. Can’t help it. This episode is just too fucking emotional.” 

“Yeah, I can see your inner teenage girl side crying.” Levi commented without any real malice. Eren chuckled and smacked Levi on the arm. 

“Shut up. Don’t pretend you didn’t look just as devastated when they pressed their faces against the wall.” Eren retorted with a grin. 

Levi simply shrugged and asked, “So about what you want to do…” 

“You’re changing the subject?” Eren laughed as he said, “You’re totally changing the subject!” 

Levi simply ignored him as he asked with a frown, “You're going to say a companion of a Time Lord who stole a Time Machine that got its chameleon circuit broken and is now forever in a form of a blue police box, aren't you?” 

Eren stared at Levi for a while before he said, “I think that just turned me on.” 

Levi grimaced as he commented, “You are one fucked up brat.” 

Eren chuckled and kicked Levi playfully as he retorted, “And you're the old man fucking this fucked up brat.” 

Levi sighed and he said, “Unfortunately, I had my heart stolen by a fucked up brat.” 

Eren couldn’t help but stare at Levi for a few moments before he said, “It never ceases to amaze me how you can sometimes make me both want to kiss you and punch you at the same time.” 

Levi smirked and grabbed Eren’s wrist, pulling the brown haired young man towards him, as he asked, “Okay then, brat. What do you want to be?” 

Eren grinned and sat on Levi’s lap as he replied, “I want to be an astrophysicist.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow and placed his hand on Eren’s waist as he asked, “That's the one studying about stars and shit, right?” 

Eren chuckled and shrugged as he replied, “More or less.” 

“Sounds... hard...” 

“It will be.” Eren replied as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, “Not to mention, I'm gonna have to take extra classes since I'll be transferring from Political Science to Astrophysics on my next term. I'll probably have get summer classes to catch up.” 

Levi nodded and asked as he caressed Eren’s cheek, “Is this what you want?” 

“Hmmm...” Eren bit his bottom lip as he thought about it. After a few seconds, he smiled and nodded as he replied, “I think so.” 

“Then it'll all be worth it.” Levi said and he pulled Eren closer until their lips met. 

After a few seconds, Eren pulled back slightly, their lips just an inch away from one another and whispered, “Thank you…” 

Eren grinned as he continued, “… for causing my downfall.” 

Levi scoffed and replied with a smirk, “You were the cause of my downfall as well… you shitty brat.” 

Eren laughed as he commented, “That’s one of the sweetest things you’ve ever told me.” 

“Eren, shut up and let me kiss you in peace.” Levi ordered, making Eren laugh once more. 

“With pleasure…” Eren whispered and closed the gap between their lips once more. 

He may have fallen from the grace of his father and the public. But moments like this, safe and comfortable in Levi’s arms, these moments made everything worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … and we all know how that turned out. XD
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this short prequel. I love you guys~!!!!
> 
> Just some notes:
> 
> 1 Panko is the Japanese breadcrumbs used for Tempura and Tonkatsu (and other dishes)  
> 2 The apartment described in this chapter is the same apartment Levi drove Eren into in Riren 30 Days Challenge Day 27 but is not the same apartment Levi and Eren had in The President’s Son and His Bodyguard Boyfriend.
> 
> As far as we are concerned, there’s no definite plan of a sequel for this series… but… maybe… some day.
> 
> Next week (if time permits) will be the start of “My Greatest Regret”… which, according to my chapter flow, is angst as fuck. We shall see. XD
> 
> PS: The Classic series of Doctor Who is awesome too. O(>A


End file.
